


My Heart Skips A Beat

by Cheatinn_Bishh



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheatinn_Bishh/pseuds/Cheatinn_Bishh
Summary: When Nicole's parents caught her kissing another girl everything went down hill.Her parents threw her out, her girlfriend left her, she had nowhere else to go.Her aunt was kind and didn't care who Nicole loved at least she's happy so she took Nicole under her care.But that meant she had to move.Leave everything behind.Friends, home, she even broke up with her girlfriend,because Nicole knew that long distance wouldn't work out.Before going to live with her aunt she made herself a promise.Next school she'll go to, she'll focus more on studying than girls.





	1. Chapter I

When Nicole's parents caught her kissing another girl everything went down hill.  
Her parents threw her out, her girlfriend left her, she had nowhere else to go.  
Her aunt was kind and didn't care who Nicole loved at least she's happy so she took Nicole under her care.  
But that meant she had to move.Leave everything behind.Friends, home, she even broke up with her girlfriend,  
because Nicole knew that long distance wouldn't work out.  
Before going to live with her aunt she made herself a promise.  
Next school she'll go to, she'll focus more on studying than girls.

 

First Day Of School.

 

Nicole got her schedule and locker combo, stepping into the hall looking for her locker,  
when suddenly someone pumps into her.

"Fuck" Nicole said.

She survived and didn't fall but looking on the ground she saw a boy collecting his things.  
Nicole started to help him collect his things.

"Omg i'm so sorry i wasn't looking where i was going" said smaller boy.

"No it's okay really aparently i was't looking either so we're both to blame" she said  
smiling widely.

After they collected things from the ground boy offered his hand.

"Hi, umm..I'm Jeremy"

Nicole shook his hand.

"Hi, Nice to meet you Jeremy. I'm Nicole, i wish we could've met in better circumstances  
than running into eachother...literally."

J-"Are you new?"

N-"Yeah first day and all that."

J-"Show me your schedule i think i can help you show around."

N-"Sure maybe you can help me find my locker too"

Nicole gave him her schedule and piece of paper where was 220 writted on it.

J-"You got lucky dude your locker is next to Waverly"

Beautiful name nicole thought.

N-"Whos's Waverly and why i got lucky?"

J-"Oh, Yeah, Sorry i forgot you're new here. She's like town's sweetheart and one of my best friends.  
Also she's beautiful. You should totally meet her, maybe join us at lunch?  
And btw we have have 3 first lessons together, it's gonna be awesome and you should totally sit with me.  
You look like a smart kid so we can be smart together, not that we are together or anything..."

N-"Yeah, Yeah i get it. Just stop rambling"

Jeremy looked over her shoulder and smiled.  
Nicole turned around to see what he was looking at.  
A beautiful girl coming their way

"Hi Jeremy" a girl said. "Who's your friend here?"

That's when she realized she was still staring at her.

"Hi umm...I'm Nicole. Nicole Haught."

Nicole offered her hand to her to shake which she gladly took.  
They both were smiling. And when their hands touched it was like magic.

"Hi I'm Waverly.."

They held their gaze and that's when Nicole comes back to earth (from her mind, not like acually being on other planet)  
and realizes that they are still holding hands.

"I....I mean I'm Waverly. Earp. Are you new?"

"Um.. Yes It's acually my first day here, I bumped into Jeremy here.."

She points at Jeremy with her thumb.

"..and he's kind enough to help me with my schedule and locker."

W-"Can i come with you guys? My sister goed with double D's to smoke sigarets."

N-"Yeah, sure no problem."

Waverly points at her schedule.

W-"Can i see your schedule?"

"Here" Jeremy said and gave Nicoles schedule to her.

"OMG we have most of the classes together!" Waverly said exitedly.

Nicole smiled widely.

W-"I think we should get to class tho. And we all three have it so, let's get going."

When they got to class everyone in the class were staring at them.  
Nicole saw empty table at the back of the class next to the window and sat down looking out of the window.

Nicole felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Waverly looking at her.

W-"Hey, can I sit with you?"

They both smiled.  
Nicole looked over Waverly's shoulder and saw again everyone looking at them.  
She turned her gaze back to Waverly and said

"Yeah, sure"

Waverly sat sown and put her books on the table.

"So tell me something about yourself." Waverly said.

Waverly saw Nicole tense.

N-"There's nothing to tell really. I'm 17. My favourite color is red and Yes like my hair.  
I like basketball, any sport really. Yeah i don't know what else to tell you really."

Before Waverly could say anything else teacher came into classes and started the lesson.  
It was 3th lesson of the day and Waverly and Nicole have sat together in every lesson.  
15 minutes in the 3th lesson Nicole nudged Waverly.

W-"What?"

Nicole smiled her dimples showing.  
Waverly must really like history Nicole thought.

N-"Why don't you tell something about yourself."

W-"I think you already know everything about me."

Waverly smiled sadly and looked away.

N-"No, acually i don't, It's my first day here and I'm not listening what enyone has to say about you.  
Even is the rumors are true i won't judge you. I want to know the real you.  
Not what someone says you are."

They smiled at eachother and held their gaze.  
Suddenly a paper was thrown at the back of Nicoles head.  
It was Nicoles first day, but already rumors about her are up.  
Nicole opened the paper and there it was "DYKE" written on the paper.  
Nicole smiled.She took pen, drew smiley face on the paper and threw it back.  
She saw Waverly grinning and they started quietly laughing.

"What's so funny?" teacher said.

"Nothing." they both answered at the same time.

"Hey, you're having lunch with us right?" Waverly nudged Nicole and whispered.

"Yeah" Nicole aswered and smiled.

 

Lunch

 

Nicole stepped into cafeteria.Looking around she found Waverly waveing her over.  
She started to make her way to the table when suddenly she dripped on someones foot and she spilled her lunch.  
She turned around and saw a blonde girl, a brunette and 2 guys Champ and Perry laughing at her.

"Dyke!" Champ said.

She pushed herself off the ground.

N-"What did you just say?"

C-"I said Dyke. Need me to spell it out for you? D-I-K-E"

Nicole grinnned. She turned around and started walking towards Waverly and saw the look in her eyes.  
Confused, terrified, scared. Suddenly she was pushed to the ground.  
She turned around to see who it was. It was Champ.

N-"What's your problem?"

C-"I have no problem..But i think you do. Don't you think so? Dyke!"

Nicole got angry pretty fast. She lunged herself forward and her fist connected with his jaw.  
Before she could hit again she was bulled back by Waverly and Champ was bulled back by Perry.

"Let me go!" Nicole yelled.

Waverly bulled her into her and calmed her down.  
Next thing she knew they were sitting at the table eating lunch.  
Everyone at the table gave Nicole something to eat since she spilled her lunch on the floor.  
They ate in silence until someone speaked up.

"So you're the new girl?" brunette asked.

"Yes" Nicole answered.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Wynonna Waves sister." Wynonna said.

N-"Nicole Haught."

She offered hand and Wynonna took and shook it.

Wy-"Wait a secound. Nicole Haught as THE Nicole Haught, Number 10 aka Baby Driver?"

Nicole smiled and blushed.Waverly looked confused and so did the other.

N-"Yepp, That's me.....Busted."

Wy-"You could be like my bestfriend now. Why are you even here Haughtshot?"

Nicole didn't answer. She stood up and started to make her way out of the cafeteria.  
When she felt hand on her shoulder she was ready to fight but when she turned around she saw Waverly looking up to her.  
Waverly smiled brightly at her.

W-"Umm...I thought maybe we could exchange phone numbers..I mean so you could you know ask me something if you need to  
or anything really. Like if you want to hang out or something."

N-"Yeah, Sure. We should definetly hang out some time."

They exchanged numbers and made small conversation.

N-"..Anyway see you later?"

W-"Sure"

Nicole left the cafeteria with a smile on her face.  
At the end of the day when she goed home she tought that her aunt should be at work still so she could mind her own business.  
But when she opened the door her aunt was waiting for her.

"How was your first day?" her aunt Sara asked.

"Could've been better, Could've been worse." she answered

S-"Did you met someone?"

N-"Yeah, Jeremy, Dolls, Doc, Wynonna and her sister Waverly..God she's beautiful."

Nicoles face filled with panic.

N-"Did i just said it out loud?"

S-"Yes you did but you know you can tell me everything right? I won't judge you. And i already know that you like girls so."

N-"Yeah anyway, Waverly she's smart, beautiful and when she smiles its like sun that lights your day."

S-"Girl, you got it bad."

N-"What, no i don't"

S-"Yeah and I'm the Queen."

They smile at eachother and secounds later they burst out laughing.

"Anyway I think I'm gonna take nap." Nicole says as she walks to her room.

She lays on her bed staring at her phone thinking should she text Waverly or not.  
Nicole open her phone and writes 'Hey beautiful' and then she thinks its too much and she starts to delete it but then  
she accidentaly presses enter.


	2. Chapter II

She lays on her bed staring at her phone thinking should she text Waverly or not.  
Nicole open her phone and writes 'Hey beautiful' and then she thinks its too much and she starts to delete it but then  
she accidentaly presses enter.  
Nicole panics. She lays her phone next to her. And thinks what to do.  
She hears buzzing noice and picks her phone up seeing that Waverly has responded.

 

'Hey yourself...' - Waves

'To be honest, noone has ever called me beautiful..maybe nice or cool but never beautiful' - Waves

'Well i'm glad to be the first one..' - Nikky

'..You Waverly Earp are Beautiful' - Nikky

'God you're making me blush now :D' - Waves

'You're not so bad yourself' - Waves

'Who's making who blush now' - Nikky

':D' - Waves

'Anyway I acually wanted to ask something..' - Nikky

'Go ahead' - Waves

'Would you maybe want to get something to eat tomorrow at Shorty's?' - Nikky

'I mean you don't have to if you don't want it's just a suggestion' - Nikky

'No. No i would love to..' - Waves

'Okay i'll message you details later' - Nikky

 

Later that night.  
Notifications:  
Instagram - @UnicornsLoveWaves started following you  
Twitter - @TacosAreTasty44 started following you

 

1 Week Later

 

Waverly and Nicole grew close this past week. They spend most of their time together and it's the only time Nicole feels happy.  
Why? You ask. Nicole has pumped into Champ and his friends few times walking home and 2 times got beat up by them(Didn't do alot damage tho).  
Nicole would probably fight back. If she had a chance. 6 vs 1 not a great combo nor fair.   
So to not get beat up Nicole made a plan. Everyday the school ends she sits and hour or so in the library.  
Cuz she knows Champ hates school and wouldn't want to be there. And just to be sure she doesn't pump into Champ.  
She takes a shortcut thru forest. So it's monday again.  
Waverly and Nicole sit at class. Nicole listens to teacher but Waverly seems pretty bored.  
Waverly starts to draw on everything and eventually when there's nowhere to draw she takes Nicole's hand and starts to draw there.  
It makes Nicole's heart skip a beat. What Waverly draws on Nicole's hand is hearts, unicorns and so the list goes on.  
But then Nicole saws something. Waverly is Drawing N+W and around it a heart.  
Waverly looks up and meets Nicole's eyes. They are just staring until Teacher interrupts them.

"Nicole Haught and Waverly Earp!" teacher says.

Waverly and Nicole both look quickly at the teacher.

"Why aren't you paying attention? Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" teacher says.

Everyone are now looking at them. Waverly pulls her hand away from Nicole's hand.  
Nicole misses the contact immidiately.

"No, Sir. Sorry, Sir." Nicole says.

Rest of the classes go by fast. At the end of the classes Nicole waits Waverly by her locker to go to Shorty's. It became their routine.  
Already new lessons bell starts but still no sign of Waverly. Nicole sends quick text 'Hey, where you at?'   
But 15 minutes go by and still no text or sign of Waverly. Nicole starts to think maybe she did something wrong.  
The she sees Waverly running her way, Champ at her tail. As soon as Waverly gets closer to Nicole, She pulls Waverly behind her back.

"Waverly what's going on?" Nicole says.

Champ is getting closer and Nicole can see that he is not alone 5 more men running their way.

"You Bitch! Because of you, your sister broke my nose!" Champ shouted.

"I didn't do anything!" Waverly shouted back.

"Oh, But you did." Champ said.

Champ was trying to get closer to Waverly but Nicole pushed Waverly more behind her back so Champ couldn't get closer to her.

"Get the Fuck out of my way.DYKE." Champ said.

Nicole turned around so she could see Waverly and whispered "Go call somebody quick I'm gonna hold them back until I can but I can't do it alone."

Nicole turned back around, sayd "Taste the Rainbow, Bitch" and hit Champ right on the jaw.

"GO WAVERLY, NOW!" Nicole shouted before everyone started fighting.  
Nicole dodged most of the hits from Champ and 5 men but it was still hard.  
Chmap had bleeding nose and was down on the floor with 1 more guy but she couldn't see hit coming right her way.  
It hit Nicole right in the ribs another blow came in the face. Then someone hit her leg and pain shot thru her leg so she fell down on her knees.  
Champ got up from the ground and pushed Nicole down on her back. Nicole started to come up and then Champ hit her in the face over and over again.  
He was practically on top of her then he came up and stepped on Nicole's ribs pushing his leg down.   
Nicole screamed from pain but she couldn't do anything cuz it hurt moving. She heard crack coming from her ribs and pain shot thru her more.  
Champ pushed his leg down hard enough For Nicole to lose her breath. Nicole's vision started to get blurry and corner of her eyes started to go black.  
Champ took his leg up from Nicole's ribs and hit her square on the jaw. Nicole blacked out immidiately.  
But Champ and his friends just started all hitting her with their legs.  
About in 10 secs Wynonna, Doc, Dolls, Waverly and Jeremy come running in. Wynonna goed right into action with Dolls and Doc.  
Jeremy just watched and Waverly runned straight to Nicole, tears in her eyes. Waverly took gently Nicole's face in her hands and just started crying.

"PLEASE, don't die Please." Waverly cried while pulling Nicole closer to her.

Now others that had more classes than Nicole and Waverly just stared around them and it was pretty big crowd.

"SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE!!" Waverly screamed while crying.

Now all the guys were down and Wynonna cam next to Waverly holding her close.

"It's gonna be OK babygirl." Wynonna said and repeaded it to calm Waverly down.

"HOW IS IT GONNA BE OKAY SHE'S NOT BREATHING! AND HER HEART BEAT IS WEAK!!" Waverly shouted.

Nicole opened her eye for a second and sayd weakly "..Waverly.." and her eyes closed again.

For that Waverly took her hand and started crying more cuz she felt it was all her fault.

"I know you feel guilty right now babygirl but you did the right thin Ok? If you wouldn't have come to us and stayed here with her you would be beated up too.  
And probably you both wouldn't be alive. But you saved you and Nicole both okay?"

All Waverly could do is nod.

 

Hospital

 

Waverly, Doc, Dolls, Wynonna and Jeremy have been in waiting room for hours. Even Nicole's aunt came from work after she heard what happened.  
Waverly just keeps walking back and forth.

"Hey babygirl. Stop it come here" Wynonna says as Waverly walks to her and Wynonna pulls her into a hug.

Doctor comes out of some room saying "Who's here for Nicole Haught?"

Everyone who's there with Waverly stands up. Doctor moves closer them and says.

"Okay, I'm gonna go straight to the point. She got a lot of damage, we needed to do surgery to place her ribs back to place, beacause of the ribs  
she got her lungs little damaged, her leg is in a cast and she has big head concussion. And because of the concussion she may or may not remember past 2 years.  
But she should wake up soon and we moved her to one of the rooms. Room 7, Floor 3. You can visit her 2 at the time."

Doctor leaves the room.

They all started to make their way to floor 3 to see Nicole.The rooms on that floor had big class windows to see patients.  
Once they found Nicole's room the view was terrible, she had a lot of machines hooked up to her.  
Everyone had tears in thir eyes. So Wynonna spoke up as she sniffed.

"Who's gonna go in? Only two visitors are allowed in."

"I think Waverly should go cuz she is closer to her than we are and then Nicole's aunt should go cuz she's family." Dolls spoke.

Everyone agreed and Waverly and Sara made their way into the room. Nicole looked helpless.  
Sara goed to one side of the bed and sat down on a chair while Waverly sat on the other side.  
They both held Nicole's hand. Until Waverly spoke up.

"I'm so sorry that it happend to Nicole, It's all my fault" Waverly said as she started to cry.

"No It's not your fault okay? You saved her you called help. If it wouldn't be for you she may have been dead by now."   
Sara said while she goed and hugged Waverly.

"I'm scared." Waverly whispered into Sara's ear while they hugged.

"Of what." Sara whispered back.

"I'm scared that if she wakes up she wouldn't remember me." Waverly said while she pulled back from the hug.

"Hey, she's gonna remember you okay? Even when doctor said she wouldn't. I know it already. She speaks about you a lot. And she's never been so happy  
than she is when she's with you or when she talks about you." Sara said and Waverly blushed a little.

"Can i tell you something?" Waverly asked.

"Sure." Sara answered.

"I think I'm in love with Nicole." Waverly said.

"I know. I know it from the way you look at eachother. The way you look at Nicole. And I'm pretty sure she loves you too.  
No. I know she loves you too." Sara said.

They smiled at eachother.

"I don't know how should i tell her." Waverly said.

"Just kiss her and after that just say *I LOVE YOU* or i mean that what i would do... You know first day when she came home from school  
she was super happy and just started saying how she met a girl named Waverly and she's so beautiful and i could already tell she was falling for you.  
HARD. And I'm happy too, you have been there for her. Has she told you why she came to live here?" Sara spoke.

Waverly shook her head.

"Well I think she is going to tell you soon. Anyway after what happend i took her to live with me and i haven't been there for her.  
I've been just so caught up with my job and I'm glad you have been there for her."

While they talked they made their way back to the chairs and sat down.  
Waverly again took Nicole's bruised hand and then kissed it and put it back down.  
Waverly thought what would make Nicole maybe wake up sooner.

"Can i sing to her?" Waverly asked Sara.

"Yeah sure, can i film it so i could show it to others later? Cuz it seems that everyone else is passed out behind that door." Sara said.

"Yeah, sure." Waverly aswered as Sara took her phone out and started filming.

"When I heard that sound  
When the walls came down  
I was thinking about you  
About you

When my skin grows old  
When my breath runs cold  
I'll be thinking about you  
About you

Seconds from my heart  
A bullet from the dark  
Helpless, I surrender  
Shackled by your love

Holding me like this  
With poison on your lips  
Only when it's over  
The silence hits so hard

'Cause it was almost love, it was almost love  
It was almost love, it was almost love

When I heard that sound  
When the walls came down  
I was thinking about you  
About you

When my skin grows old  
When my breath runs cold  
I'll be thinking about you  
About you

When I run out of air to breathe  
It's your ghost I see  
I'll be thinking about you, about you  
It was almost love, it was almost

We bleed ourselves in vain  
How tragic is this game?  
Turn around, I'm holding on to someone  
But the love is gone

Carrying the load, with wings that feel like stone  
Knowing that we nearly fell so far now  
It's hard to tell

Yeah we came so close, it was almost love  
It was almost love, it was almost love

When I heard that sound  
When the walls came down  
I was thinking about you  
About you

When my skin grows old  
When my breath runs cold  
I'll be thinking about you  
About you

When I run out of air to breathe  
It's your ghost I see  
I'll be thinking about you, about you

While I reached out for your hand  
When the walls were caving in  
When I see you on the other side  
We can try all over again

When I heard that sound  
When the walls came down  
I was thinking about you  
About you

When my skin grows old  
When my breath runs cold  
I'll be thinking about you  
About you

When I run out of air to breathe  
It's your ghost I see  
I'll be thinking about you, about you

'Cause it was almost love, it was almost love  
It was almost love, it was almost love"

Sara had tears in her eyes but still kept recording. Then Waverly felt Nicole squeeze her arm. Waverly eyes went wide and she smiled haveing tears in her eyes.

"I'm gonna call Doctor, i'll be right back." Sara said. But she didn't end recording she put her phone on the table to keep recording them.

"Hey.." Waverly said softly. "Don't try to talk okay? You have breathing tube in, Doctor will come and remove it" she said while she caressed Nicole's hair.

Nicole only blinked. Doctor and nurse came in with Sara.

"So Nicole I'm going to pull that tube out of you mouth but as i do so you need to breath out from your mouth when i pull it okay?" Doctor said.

Nicole blinked. And then Doctor pulled it slowly out.

"Try to say something." Doctor said.

Nicole's gaze met Waverly's and said "..Waverly.."

"You remember me?" Waverly asked while smiling.

"Of course I remember you, you're my dork." Nicole answered and Waverly laughed.

"So, Nicole do you fell any pain?" Doctor asked.

"Everything hurts like shit." Nicole aswered.

While Doctor gave her pain killers and left the room Nicole and Waverly haven't still broke their gaze.

"I'm...Just gonna leave you two lovebirds alone." Sara said while leaving the room. But that room still had window so Sara just looke from there.  
Others were still asleep.

Waverly still caresses Nicole's hair and said "So I got something i want to confess."

"Me too. But go first." Nicole said.

"I think I'm in love with you Nicole Haught." Waverly blurted out. Nicole smiled.

"I think I'm in love with you too Waverly Earp." Nicole said. Now they both had wide smiles on their faces and Waverly had tears on the corner of her eyes.

"Can i kiss you?" Waverly asked.

"Of course." Nicole answered.

Waverly leaned down and their lips met in soft and loving kiss.  
Then Waverly pulled back to catch her breath. What they didn't know was that they were still recorded.

"Thank you." Nicole sayd.

"For what?" Waverly asked.

"For calling help, if you would've not called for help i'd be dead by now." Nicole answered.

"No, i should thank you, if you would've not been there they would've beat me up. But you got it much worse." Waverly said and started crying again.

Nicole brushed her tears away with her thumb "Hey It's okay, come give me a hug." and Waverly did.

Nicole watched out of the window that showed hospital hall on the other side while hugging Waverly. She saw her aunt giveing her a smile and thumbs up.  
And Dolls sleeping in sitting position with Wynonna's head on his shoulder also sleeping and Same with Doc and Jeremy. Jeremy's head on Doc's shoulder.  
Nicole smiled and felt Waverly pull back from the hug. Nicole motioned with her head to Her aunt to come in and so she did.  
Her aunt took her phone from the table and stopped the phone from recording.

"So what happened while i was unconscious?" Nicole asked.

"Champ and his friends got kicked out of school for 2 weeks and that's not alot." Sara said.

"I cried alot." Waverly said while holding Nicole's hand.

"I would've cried too if something would've happend to you." Nicole said.

Nicole and Waverly held their gaze again and they had so called heart eyes. Sara quickly snapped few photos but Nicole and Waverly didn't see it.

"We should let you sleep so you could heal faster." Waverly said. "Just close your eyes I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Okay." Nicole said as she closed her eyes and drifted into deep sleep.

 

Next Day

 

Nicole woke up next day in a lot of pain. It was only 8am. She looked to her right there was Waverly leeping while holdin her hand.  
To her left was her aunt and as Waverly held her hand so did her aunt. She nudged Waverly.

"Hey..Waverly Wake up." Nicole said and you could clearly hear from her voice that she was in pain.  
Waverly quickly sat up straight.

"What wrong? Are you in pain?" Waverly asked.

Nicole nodded."Can you please call someone, Doctor, anyone?"

"Yeah wait here i'll be right back." Waverly said rushing out of the room.

As she waited she closed her eyes thinking maybe the pain will go away but it doesn't.  
Waverly came back with doctor.

"Where are you feeling pain?" Doctor asked.

"Everywhere. My head, leg, ribs, it feels like my body is on fire." Nicole answered. And while she answered her aunt woke up too.

"I'm gonna give you some pain killers. They should take the pain away." Doctor said.

"Thank You." Nicole answered as Doctor left the room.

"Good morning huh?" Nicole said smiling.

"Yes it is." Wynonna said bursting thru the door with Dolls, Doc, and Jeremy.

"Good to see you alive, you almost worried us to death." Jeremy said.

"It's good to be back." Nicole said and smiled.

"Hey, Nicole umm I just wanted to say thank you for fighting for my sister." Wynonna said.

"It's no problem really. That's what you do for the people you love." Nicole said as she looked Waverly.

"Oh Shit, So Waverly you finally told her?" Wynonna asked Waverly as she raised her eyebrow.

"Um..kinda" Waverly answered while looking at Nicole.

"Dolls you own me Dinner and Doc you own me some stuff I'm not gonna say out loud cuz there's a grown up in this room."

Waverly and Nicole looked confused. "Wait a sec. Did you bet on us? And what did you bet" Nicole said.

"I bet that it took Waverly less than a month to tell you how she feels and these guys here bet that it took Waverly more than a month."

There was knock on the door and then door opend. A Woman came in.

Nicole looked at the woman with wide eyes. "What are you doing here...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, English still is not my first language.  
> Song: Rag'n'Bone Man - Skin


	3. Chapter III

There was knock on the door and then door opend. A Woman came in.

Nicole looked at the woman with wide eyes. "What are you doing here...?"

"What? Are you not happy to see you own sister? I came all this way just to see you." woman asked.

"Of course I'm happy to see you JJ. But what about mum and dad? They didn't allow you to see me last time i saw them." Nicole said.

"Last time I checked, they don't want me anymore either because I said that what they did to you was not what parents would to and i support you.  
So they sayd and i quote 'If you support her so much why don't you go with her? I expect you out of here by tomorrow.'" JJ answered.

"Well that's just fucking rude." Wynonna said and that moment Nicole realized that they're not alone in this room.

"Umm everyone this is JJ my sister, JJ these are my friends Wynonna, Doc, Dolls, Jeremy and Waverly." Nicole said and They all gave a small wave.

"I have one problem tho, I have no roof on top of my head. I got here on a bus and my money is coming to and end." JJ said.

"Well i have room for one more in my house so you are welcomed to stay there." Sara said. "And you can go to same school as Nicole goes.  
Maybe Waverly or someone could show you around town since Nicole is..Not in good shape to do so yet."

"Umm.. guys. Can you leave me and Nicole for a second?" Waverly asked and everyone started leaving the room.  
When everyone left the room Waverly saw that they were still looking them from the window but it didn't bother Waverly.  
Waverly turned to Nicole and held her hand."What's going on? What's the reason you came into this town? I don't want to pressure you into talking.  
If you're not ready to talk I understand that." She asked Nicole.

"Okay here goes nothing...There was this girl, her name was Shae. She was my first girlfriend, we had been together for..3weeks maybe?  
And then one day I called her over to my house..we kissed a lot and then my father walked into my room and saw us kissing. He practically threw Shae out  
and slapped me in the face then he said to pack my bags and get the hell out of there. And not only that, he said that I'm a dissappointment and many other things.  
So I packed my bags and called my aunt to ask if I can stay with her and thankfully she said yes and I got on a bus and now I'm here."

Waverly took Nicole's face in her hands and said "You Nicole Haught are not a dissappointment, okay?" and Nicole nodded. They both had tears in their eyes,  
Foreheads touching. Waverly softly caressed Nicole's bruised cheek with her thumb and they both starting to lean in meeting in a soft kiss.   
Meanwhile everyone was watching exchange between Waverly and Nicole, while Sara filmed them. JJ and Wynonna saw her filming and asked at the same time.

"Why are you filming?" They said it loud enough for gang(Doc, Dolls...You know 'gang') to hear.

"Don't tell them but I need some videos or/and pictures of them being all love-dovey so I could make a video and show it on Christmas Day.  
So if anyone has footage of them feel free to send it to me." Sara answered.

"That's so fucking clever." JJ and Wynonna again said it at the same time and then looked at eachother."We are like fucking twins." they said again at the same  
time smiling.

Waverly came out of the room and said "You can come back in now." and they all goed back into the room.

"So.." JJ started talking "..when is Nicole getting out?"

"In 3-4 weeks" Sara answered.

 

A Month Later

 

"Need some help?" Waverly asked Nicole.

"No, I'm just still a little sore." Nicole answered as she swinged her backpack over her shoulder.

"Ready to go back to school? I'm acually happy that your Aunt did something with that Champ thing.  
Even tho i think that 200 hours of community service isn't enough." Waverly said.

Front door of Sara's house opens and Wynonna and JJ come in.

"What takes you guys so long? We're gonna be late to school. Let's go."

 

At school:

Waverly is sitting in Gym with the whole school but there's no sign of Haught sisters.

"Where's Nicole?" Waverly whispers to her sister.

"Just wait you'll see." Wynonna says. Before Waverly can say something again Wynonna points to the center of the basketball court.  
Waverly looks and sees Nicole guitar in her hand, microphone right in front of her and JJ behind Nicole behind the drums.  
Nicole's and Waverly's eyes meet and Nicole starts singing.

 

I'm only human  
I'm only, I'm only  
I'm only human, human

Nicole can sing, Waverly's heart skips a beat.

Maybe I'm foolish  
Maybe I'm blind  
Thinking I can see through this  
And see what's behind  
Got no way to prove it  
So maybe I'm blind

Nicole can play guitar, Waverlys knees are weak.

But I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put your blame on me  
Don't put your blame on me

Now everyone except Champ's crew has hands up above their heads and are waving to the rhythm.

Take a look in the mirror  
And what do you see  
Do you see it clearer  
Or are you deceived  
In what you believe

"Whose idea was it?" Waverly asked her sister.

'Cause I'm only human after all  
You're only human after all  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put your blame on me

"It was Nicole's Duhh, Sara told her that you singed to her while she was not awake so Nicole thought that she would show you that she can sing too."  
Wynonna answered.

Some people got the real problems  
Some people out of luck  
Some people think I can solve them  
Lord heavens above

Waverly just kept listening Nicole sing.

I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me

Don't ask my opinion  
Don't ask me to lie  
Then beg for forgiveness   
For making you cry  
Making you cry

'Cause I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put your blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me

Oh, some people got the real problems  
Some people out of luck  
Some people think I can solve them  
Lord heavens above

I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me

I'm only human  
I make mistakes  
I'm only human   
That's all it takes  
To put the blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me

I'm no prophet or Messiah  
Should go looking somewhere higher  
I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me

I'm only human   
I do what I can  
I'm just a man   
I do what I can  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put your blame on me

As Nicole ended singing everyone started to clap and cheer around them. Waverly made her way towards Nicole as Nicole put her guitar on the ground   
and started to make her way towards Waverly. And as they met on the Gym stairs Waverly pulled Nicole into a hug.

"I'm proud of you Nicole." Waverly said as she pulled back from a hug and gave Nicole a quick kiss on the lips.  
Waverly and Nicole made their way into hallway and bumped into Champ and his crew.

"Hey DYKE!" Champ shouted.

"Hey Chump." Nicole said.

"Who are you calling Chump huh?" Champ said as she moved in front of Nicole and Nicole pushed Waverly behind her back.

"HEY DICK LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE" JJ and Wynonna both shouted behind Nicole at the same time.

Champ turned his head and watched over Nicole's Shoulder to see Wynonna, JJ, Doc, Dolls and Jeremy comeing his way.  
Champ backed away immidiately after seeing Wynonna.

"Whatever I'm leaving anyway." Champ said and started walking away.

"So.. you all are invited to Movie night at my aunt's house at....6pm." Nicole said.

"Yeah, whatever, see you there." Wynonna said and everyone started to go their ways.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go too, See you tonight?" Waverly said as she gave Nicole quick kiss on the lips and started to walk away.

"Yeah, sure." Nicole said and started to make her way towards her car.  
Nicole bought herself Ford Mustang Shelby gt500 when she found out that after her grandmother died she left Nicole a lot of money.  
Nicole made her way to her car and opend her car door when she heard someone behind her shouting.

"HEY DYKE!!!" Champ shouted.

Nicole quickly watched over her shoulder and saw Champ with more than 7 men coming towards her probably to beat her up again.  
Nicole needed to think quick so she jumped in her car, turned it on and quickly drifted out of the parking lot.  
Nicole could see from her rear mirror that Champ and and the others runned into other cars to start following Nicole.  
So Nicole needed to think quick where should she go cuz she needs to stop somewhere she can't drive forever.  
She chose to drive towards Police station. She drove over speed limits and when she needed to make a corner she drifted.  
She made it to the police station and jumped quickly out of the car.  
As she was about to open the door 4 cars drove into police station's parking lot and Nicole quickly ran up the stairs as Champ runned after her with gun in his hand.  
Nicole runned into one of the rooms and there were 2 police officers looking at her in confusion.  
But then Champ runned in after her gun in hand and police officers automatically took their guns from their holsters.

"Drop your gun!!" one of the officers yelled.

"No way!" Champ said as she took Nicole hostage."This dyke is gonna die today."

"What have i ever done to you Champ?" Nicole asked.

"What you did was that you came into this town." Champ answered as she tightened the hold of Nicole's neck.  
Nicole's vision starts to get blurry and corners of her eyes are slowy going black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably never going to be good at English.  
> Song: Rag'n'Bone Man - Human


	4. Chapter IV

"What have i ever done to you Champ?" Nicole asked.

"What you did was that you came into this town." Champ answered as she tightened the hold of Nicole's neck.  
Nicole's vision starts to get blurry and corners of her eyes are slowy going black.

Suddenly officers can see that Nedley walks in, pan in hand and hits Champ with it to the back of his head. Champ loses consciousness.  
Nicole immidiately falls to the ground coughing and trying to catch her breath.

"Well his going to jail for a long time that's for damn sure." Nedley says as he helps Nicole up.

"Thank you for saving my life." Nicole says and they shook hands.

"Yeah no problem kiddo. I should probably escort you home."

"I have my car here."

"Yeah but still I'm gonna drive behind you. Let's go." Nedley said and they made their way outside.  
For some reason other men were gone. Maybe they realised that it was pretty stupid.  
Nicole sat into her car and started to drive to her aunt's house.  
When they finally arrived Nicole and Nedley parked their cars in front of the house.  
Sara was already waiting for them at her front porch. Nicole and Nedley got out of the cars and started to walk to Sara.

"What in the hell happened to you?" Sara asked.

"Long story short Champ tried to kill me. But no need to worry he will not get out soon. I'm gonna go to my room now, got to sleep before guests comes."  
Nicole said and made her way into the house, up the stairs and on to the bed, falling into deep sleep.

Nicole woke up to the knock on her door.

"Come in!" Nicole said sleepily.

"Nikky you need to get up guests will be here in 20 minutes." came JJ's voice next to the door. At that Nicole hopped straight out of the bed.

"Fuck, you got to be kidding me. How did i sleep so long? God i haven't done anything." Nicole said sleepily.

"Its okay Nicole I already cleaned livingroom and put snacks on the table and choce movies to watch."

"God, I love you so much right now." 

"Nope, wrong person. I'm not God. My name's JJ." JJ said as she leaved the room.

Nicole changed her clothes and made her way downstairs. She found her aunt in kitchen.

"Hey are you gonna join our movie night?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, If I don't bother of course."

Before Nicole could respond JJ opened the door and her 'gang' came in.

"Hey baby!" Waverly said and made her way towards Nicole and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Hey yourself." Nicole said and smiled. And they all moved to the livingroom to sit down.  
On one end of the couch were sitting Nicole and Waverly curled up and on other end Wynonna and Doc. Jeremy and Dolls were sitting in front of the couch.  
And Sara and JJ both were sitting on armchairs.  
Half way thru the movie Waverly, Nicole, Doc and Wynonna were already asleep. Sara took her phone out and snapped some cute photos.

"..Anyway I'm gonna go upstairs have fun." Sara aid and moved upstairs.

JJ took pot and pan and started to hit them together while singing.

I DIDN'T GET NO SLEEP CAUSE OF Y'ALL  
Y'ALL NEVER GET NO SLEEP CAUSE OF ME  
I DIDN'T GET NO SLEEP CAUSE OF Y'ALL  
Y'ALL NEVER GET NO SLEEP CAUSE OF ME

Everyone woke up.

"WTF MAN" Nicole said in angry tone.

"I ain't no man but anyway let's play something. How about 'Never Have I Ever' and then 'Truth Or Dare'."

"Yeah sure whatever."

They were sittin on the ground in a circle when JJ started speaking again.

"So rules are if you have done something then take a sip of whatever you're drinking when not don't drink...and if you're the only one to drink you need to share the story.  
Okay I'll go first...Never Have I Ever been cheated on."

Nicole, JJ, Waverly and Dolls Drink.

Nikky - "Never Have I Ever cheated on a boyfriend/girlfriend."

JJ is the only one to drink and says "After I found out my ex-girlfriend cheated on me I thought why I can't do the same you know?"

Waves - "Never Have I Ever been to a wedding."

Doc, Dolls and Jeremy drink.

Jeremy - "Never Have I Ever French kissed."

Nicole and Waverly look at each other and both drink.

Dolls - "Never Have I Ever rejected a hottie at the bar because I had a partner."

Wynonna and Doc drink.

Doc - "Never Have I Ever turned someone down."

Wynonna, Nicole, Jeremy, Dolls and JJ drink.

Wynonna - "Never have I Ever had a partner I was sure I wouldn't ever marry."

Nicole and Waverly drink.

JJ - "Never Have I Ever left a friend at a party/bar to go hook up."

Everybody except Dolls and Jeremy drink.

Nikky - "Never Have I Ever gotten a romantic note in my locker." she says and smiles at Waverly.

Waverly and Jeremy drink.

"Okay acually let's play truth or dare I'm getting bored already." Wynonna says.

"Aren't you always?" Nicole asks.

"Well that's true but still." Wynonna answered.

JJ - "Okay who wants to go first.." she says while looking at everyone "...Nicole Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you in love with Waverly?" JJ asked.

"Indeed I am." Nicole answered while looking Waverly in the eyes.

"Wynonna.. Truth or Dare?" Nicole asked.

"Dare." Wynonna answered.

"I dare you to kiss someone from the same sex."

Wynonna looked around, moved closer to JJ and gave her quick kiss on the lips.

"Your sister has soft lips." Wynonna says to Nicole grinning. "Waverly Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take your shirt off."

Waverly takes her shirt off and you can see her muscular arms and abs. JJ whistles.

"Sis now I can see why you love her so much. Girl look at that body damnn. Marry me?" JJ asked.

"Sorry I'm already taken by this haughtbody." Waverly answered while moving her hands down Nicole's abs.

"Hey sis I dare you to take your shirt off as well." JJ said.

"That's not how it works but i mean why not right? Since my gf doesn't have shirt on either." Nicole says and takes her shirt off.

Everyone's jaws are down on the floor.

"Told you she's haught." Waverly said while she and Nicole looked eachother in the eyes.

"Wtf? How in the hell did you get those Abs and look at you arms you're like fucking superhero." Wynonna said while looking at Nicole.

"Well you should probably start going to the gym to get body like mine." Nicole answered.

"Anyway I think me and Nicole are done here. See ya tomorrow." Waverly said while standing up and offering her hand to Nicole which she gladly took.

They took their shirts and started going upstairs when Waverly felt dizzy and Nicole saw that something was wrong.

"Hey baby, are you ok?" Nicole asked as she held Waverly by her waist so she won't fall.

"No, i feel dizzy. Can you help me? I wanna lay down." 

"Yeah, sure baby." Nicole said as she helped Waverly up the stairs, into her room and on the bed.

"I'm gonna go grab you some water okay?" Nicole said as she left the room and made her way downstairs. She passed the others playing and walked into kitchen.  
She grabed a glass and filled it with water.

"Hey, everything okay?" came JJ's and Wynonna's voice behind Nicole.

"I don't know, we started to go upstairs when she suddenly felt dizzy so I'm bringing her some water." Nicole answered.

"You should go check on her then she may be sick or something."

And Nicole did as she was told she made her way into her room but saw no Waverly so she checked the bathroom and saw Waverly in front of the toilet throwing up.  
Nicole goed right away on her knees next to Waverly to held her hair. She started to make smoothing circles on Waverly's back with her hand.  
After Waverly finished throwing up she was full on shakeing so Nicole carried her bridal style on the bed and gave her some water.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Not really. I think I have flu or something."

"Okay. How about you get some sleep?" Nicole said as she made her way under the covers.

"If you don't want to get sick you better not sleep next to me."

"I don't care if i get sick at least I get to take care of you."

"That's so sweet" Waverly said and smiled.

"Now come here and cuddle with me." Nicole said and opened her arms so Waverly could cuddle with which she did.

"Good Night Nicole." Waverly said.

"Good Night my love" Nicole said back as they both drifted into deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that chapter not being long cuz i haven't had time to write with school but i still wanted to post something so, yeah.


	5. Chapter V

Next morning Nicole wakes up and sees Waverly next to her. She starts slowly to caress her cheek and hair.  
Waverly started to stir next to Nicole and opened her eyes slowly.

"Good morning Beautiful." Nicole sayd as she smiled at Waverly.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I do feel better than I did yesterday but I'm not feeling great. I think i have a cold."

"Okay how about i go get you some medication and some water?"

"Thank you." Waverly said as she kissed Nicole.

"For what?" Nicole asked.

"For taking care of me." Waverly answered.

"That's what girlfriends do." Nicole says giving Waverly one last kiss before getting of the bed and going downstairs.

Nicole walks into the kitchen and sees Sara making breakfast.

"Good morning." Sara says.

"I guess so." Nicole says and Sara looks at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Waverly's sick. Do we have any medication in this house for a cold?"

"Yeah we do. What happened?" Sara asked while looking for medication.

"I don't know. Yesterday we started to go to my room and suddenly she felt dizzy and not long after that she threw up. And no she does not drink alcohol."

"Well you should probably get back to her. Here take these." Sara said while giving Nicole glass of water and medication.

"Thanks."

Nicole made her way upstairs and into her room.

"Hey there." Nicole said as she made her way next to the bed to give Waverly medication which Waverly gladly took.

"Thanks."

"So since you're sick I should let you sleep."

"I can't sleep. Can you...Can you maybe sing for me?"

"What do you want me to sing?" Nicole asked while she took chair moved it closer to her bed and picked up her guitar.

"How about 'Chivalry Is Dead'."

Girl, just let your hair down  
Let's paint the whole town  
Life is our playground, yeah

But I'm not a kid no more  
So I must open doors and make you feel like the lady you are

My momma raised me to be classy, not flashy  
I'm happy to please you

Though I can tell that's not what you're used to

And they say chivalry is dead  
(Dead, dead,)  
Girl let a real man pick up the slack  
And treat you with respect, yeah

And you don't have to love me  
Love me, Love me  
You don't have to love me  
Love me, Love me  
Just cause I'm a gentlemen don't mean  
I ain't taking you to bed

Ahhh, baby let me buy your meals  
I see your head over heels  
I feel like you deserve it

There's no pressure  
We can do whatever makes you comfortable, yeah

 

I could float your boat  
If your cold take my coat  
I'll Sing a music note from a song that I just wrote  
Girl just take my hand  
And let me be your man

Though that's not what your use to

And they say chivalry is dead  
(Dead, dead)  
Girl let a real man pick up the slack  
And treat you with respect, yeah

And you don't have to love me  
Love me, Love me  
You don't need have to love me  
Love me, Love me  
Just cause I'm a gentlemen don't mean I ain't taking you to bed

That's just how you treat a lady  
Treat a lady, Treat a lady  
Treat a lady, Treat a lady  
Treat a lady  
Dadadadadum  
That's just how you treat a lady  
Treat a lady, Treat a lady  
Treat a lady, Treat a lady  
Treat a lady  
Dadadadadum

And they say chivalry is dead  
(Dead, dead)  
Girl let a real man pick up the slack  
And treat you with respect, yeah

And you don't have to love me  
Love me, Love me  
You don't need have to love me  
Love me, Love me  
Just cause I'm a gentlemen don't mean I ain't taking you to bed  
And you don't have to love me  
Love me, Love me  
You don't need have to love me  
Love me, Love me  
Just cause I'm a gentlemen don't mean I ain't taking you to bed

As Niole finished singing she lifted her eyes from the guitar to see that Waverly has fallen asleep.  
Nicole took a blanket and put it over Waverly. Nicole walked into kitchen to see that everyone was eating breakfast.

"Sup Nicole, How's my sister doing?" Wynonna asked.

"I can't tell you that I'm not Waverly." Nicole answered as she sat behind the table and started to eat.

"I heard you singing to her as i walked past your room." JJ said.

"Yeah..Umm she couldn't sleep so she asked me to sing to her and like you can see she's sleeping now."

"Nicole dear, can you maybe go shopping today? We need some more food." Sara asked.

"Yeah, sure." Nicole answered.

"I'm going with." Wynonna and JJ said at the same time.

 

Later that day.

 

"I love your car so much." Wynonna says as she, JJ and Nicole get out of the car to go shopping.

"Yeah yeah i know. Let's go buy some stuff."

As they walk around and put things into the cart Nicole bumps into someone.

"Omg, I'm so sorr.." Nicole voice shrinks as she sees who she bumped into.

"No It's okay." A woman says as she looks up. "Long time no see."

"What are you doing here?" Nicole asks.

"I moved here few days ago." 

"Okay." Nicole said and walked quickly to Wynonna and JJ.

"Let's go buy this stuff quickly."

"What's the matter?" JJ asks.

"My Ex is here and she told me she moved into this town."

"Oh shit. Let's get going then." JJ says.

They buy their stuff quickly and leave the store.  
When they finally get home Nicole goes to her room to check on Waverly and sees her lying down on her back.

"Hey baby." Nicole says as she walks closer to Waverly to give her a kiss. 

"Feeling any better?" Nicole asks.

"Much. Thanks to you." Waverly answeres.

"So. I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I goed shopping today and I saw my ex-girlfriend Shae and i asked her what she's doing here and she said she moved here and i don't know how to deal with it  
and she probably starts to go to same school as us and..."

Waverly kissed her.

"Stop rambling. Just relax and if she's being a bitch tell me and I'm good to slap her right in the face."

"God, I love you so much."

"I'm Waverly."

"And my girlfriend." Nicole said as she smiled and kissed Waverly on the lips.

 

Next day.(Sunday, at Shorty's)

 

The gang are enyoing their time together. Eating and laughing.

"Are you feeling better today?" Nicole asked Waverly.

"Much. Even tho my throat hurts a little and I'm not feeling 100%."

Shae approaches their table.

"Hey Nikky." Shae says while putting her hand on Nicole's.

"Don't call me that Shae." Nicole says and pulls her hand away.

"You get your filthy hands away from my sister's girlfriend." Wynonna says and stands up ready to launch herself at Shae but JJ pulls her back.

"Who's gonna stop me?" Shae asks.

"I will." Nicole answered. "When you don't remember, you were the one who broke up with me. And thanks to that I found the love of my life.  
But don't dare come near me, My girlfriend and my family or else.."

"Or else what?" Shae asks.

"Belive me you don't want to know." JJ says coldly.

Shae turns her head towards JJ. "You are Nicole's sister right?"

"Damn right I am. You better leave before I kill you myself."

"Don't think that this is over." Shae says looking at Nicole and walking away.

Waverly puts her hand on Nicole's knee. "Hey are you okay."

"Yeah I'm okay."

"You're lying."

"Okay. I found out after she broke with me that she cheated on me while we were together.... With my best friend. And I just don't want to deal with her you know?"

"Yeah I get that baby."

"I don't even know why she came into this town."

"I'm pretty sure she tracked you down so she could get closer to you and make your life living hell." JJ said.

"Well acually I don't care, I have you guys and you make life so much better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to freaking write. Anyway what should happen next Chapter? Cuz i don't know what to write about.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. English is not my first language.


End file.
